KSG 12
The is a bullpup pump-action shotgun featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Multiplayer The KSG 12 is unlocked at Level 4 in multiplayer. The KSG is a high capacity bullpup pump action shotgun dealing high damage. It features the second-highest damage per pellet of any manual-action shotgun (the others being the SPAS-12 and Model 1887), but firing slightly slower than the aforementioned weapons at 60 RPM. This is balanced by the shotguns unparalleled capacity, tied with Striker at a 12 shell capacity. In addition, the damage at the edge of the KSG's range is moderate, but kills at this range are unlikely due to the slow pump action and high spread. When fired from close ranges, the KSG is more likely to score a one-shot kill than any other shotgun. This shotgun is excellent at conserving ammunition, as its extensive amount of starting ammunition means that not only is reloading not an issue, but neither is the threat of running out of ammunition, even when fired overzealously. On the January 25th update, the USAS 12 and KSG 12 shotguns were modified to increase effectiveness. The KSG 12 now shoots 9 pellets by default, as opposed to 6. This essentially gives the KSG a 50% damage increase. This makes it function similar to how it did when used with the Extended Magazines attachment prior to the patch. This update has only been released to the Xbox 360 and PC, but will be released later on PS3. Weapon Attachments *Grip - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 17. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 26. Proficiencies *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Melee - Unlocked at weapon level 19. *Range - Unlocked at weapon level 23. *Damage - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Survival Mode The KSG 12 is available in Survival Mode at level 26 and costs $2000. Gallery KSG_12_FPV.png|First person view of the KSG 12. KSG_12_Sight_MW3.jpg|Iron Sights Gold KSG 12.jpg|The KSG 12 with gold camo. Trivia *The KSG 12 is the second bullpup shotgun in the Call of Duty series, the first being HS-10. *The KSG 12 has the largest standard ammunition capacity out of all pump, bolt, or lever action weapons in the ''Modern Warfare'' series and is tied with the Striker as the shotgun with the largest standard ammunition capacity. *While it is described as a pump action shotgun in all other areas, the KSG 12 is listed as a double-barrel in Survival Mode. *The KSG-12's iron sights somewhat resemble those of the ACR 6.8. *The KSG-12 has the unique ability to cancel its pump-action, similar to the W1200 from Call of Duty 4. *The KSG 12, along with the other shotguns excluding the Striker, are the first weapons in the Call of Duty history to have their effectiveness increased. Category:Shotguns Category:Bullpup Category:Weapons Category:Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Bullpup Category:Weapons Category:Modern Warfare 3 Weapons